object_overloadfandomcom-20200213-history
The End of the Beginning/Transcript
Candy: Hey,Globe! Guess what? Globe: What? Candy: Notice anything different about me? (Globe silently says no) Candy: I changed my stripes so they're three percent darker now. Globe: Three percent- Candy: AGH! You're such a numbskull!! I'll go ask Kite. (Scene cuts to Candy walking to Kite,who is trying to fix Toaster) Candy:Hey Kite? Notice anything- Kite: Not now Candy,Toaster broke himself again. I've been trying to fix him all day! Candy: (Breathes) Ok. (Candy walks away from Kite) Kite: Ok, with tha out of the way, let me try and fix you again. Hmm... (Toaster stops sparking and shoots a Loaf of Bread on Kite) (Kite gets hit by the Loaf) Kite:Ah! I'm blind! (Kite hits the back of Tissue) Tissue: Hey, why don't you watch where your going? (Tissue hits Lighter) Lighter: YOU DID NOT JUST BUMP INTO ME! (Tissue tries to run away) (Lighter catches Tissue,burns him and throws him) (Scene cuts to Crayon talking to Dusty) Crayon: And I,was like,OMG. a- (Dusty gets popped by a Burnt Tissue) Crayon: AGH! Lighter! We were like,talking. (Scene cuts to Kite and Toaster again with a Weird Face) Kite: Barely. (Scene cuts to Disc playing with Ping Pong Ball) (Disc gets thrown off the cliff by a Burnt Tissue) (Ping Pong Ball stopped bouncing and rolls near the edge of the Cliff) Ping Pong Ball: Oh,hey wait up guys. (Rolls off the Cliff) Whee! (PPB hits Picture) Ping Pong Ball: Oh. Hi picture,what's up? Cherry:(Right Cherry) Don't be stupid,PPB! Everyone knows Picture can't talk! Cherry:(Left Cherry) If you don't Shut up in a Minute,You won't be able to talk either! Popcorn: Why do you guys always argue anyway? Casey: Yeah,you are attached to each other. (Left Cherry breathes) (Right Cherry slaps Left Cherry) (Left Cherry kicks Right Cherry) (Scene cuts to Paper Airplane flying with Toothy and Coney) (Paper Airplane hits a Tree) Toothy(with dirt on top): Hey guys,what's up? Coney: Hey,umm...,haven't you guys seen Top Hat? Paper Airplane: Yeah,he just got a of a Hilarious Prank! Masky: Hey guys,what are we talking about? Toothy: Oh,hey Masky.do you know where you can find Top Hat? (Toothy throws a brochure about Top Hat to Masky and she reads it) Masky: Oh,yeah,he's teaching Marble and Pearly how to act proper. Toothy: Thanks! (Toothy runs out of the Scene) (Masky stops holding the brochure,and it hits her again at the back) Toothy: Come on Paper Airplane,to Top Hat! (Paper Airplane is mad at Toothy) Melony: Hey,haven't you guys seen Dusty? Crayon's looking for him. PPB: He died,but Boombox and Clock are building Recovery Centers.Anyway,bye guys.This forest is creeping me out. Cherry: (Right Cherry) Smell you later! (Scene cuts to Boombox and Clock creating a Recovery Center) Clock: Phew,almost done. Boombox: But you,said I can help! Clock: No one didn't.You just randomly follow me here. Boombox: Whatever. Clock: There! Done! (Clock attaches a piece to the Recovery Center) (The Recovery Center opens,Dusty gets recovered) Clock: Hey guys,good to be alive? Tissue: Why? So I can be killed by Lighter again? Clock: I was only asking. Tissue: No! I'm sorry, it's just so boring around here! ???: Well, it's not anymore. Tissue: Huh?